Conversion Parasite
Power to convert a being into another type of being through the use of a parasite. Variation of Conversion. Also Called *Fungal/Fungus Conversion *Parasite/Parasitic Conversion Capabilities The user can turn others into another type of being through the use of a parasite, such as a macroparasite or fungus. There may be some overlap with pathogens, but without being exclusive to pathogenic parasites. Applications *Parasite Empowerment *Species-Shifting Associations *Conversion *Conversion Pathogen *Infestation *Infestant Spores Limitations *User may not be immune to the negative effects of the parasite. *The parasite may completely take over the user's body, whether killing them or leaving them conscious of their actions. *Infestation vector may differ, from physical contact with the victim, to contact with some fluid of theirs, to being airborne, waterborne, or some other type. *Effects may be temporary or irreversible. *Some targets may be immune. *May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. *May be involuntary/always on. *Curing can undo the conversion. *Conversion Negation/Conversion Immunity *Parasite Manipulation may cause the negation of the user's conversion. Known Users Known Items Gallery Xenocytes.png|Xenocytes (Ben 10) transform those they attach to into DNAliens. Daemite.png|A Daemite (BloodRayne) Bloodfly Nest Keeper Dishonored 2.jpg|Nest Keepers (Dishonored 2) have eggs lain in their bodies by the bloodfly parasites, forcing the victims to protect the nests even with the loss of limbs, ultimately releasing a warm of bloodflies upon death. Former Gears of War 3.png|Formers are a variety of humans that have been thoroughly infested with Imulsion (Gears of War series), a planetary parasite. Headcrab Zombies Half-Life.jpg|Headcrab Zombies (Half-Life series) are formed when a headcrab attaches itself to a victim's head, leaving them conscious of their actions but unable to stop them. Flood Halo.jpg|The Flood (Halo) infest others with their spores or Infection Forms, transforming them into pseudo-zombies. Military Pamphlet.png|The Cordyceps Brain Infection (The Last of Us) is a parasitic fungus affliction which seeds into the infected host turning them into hideous monstrosities over time. Clicker.jpg|Clickers are members of the Infected (The Last of Us) that have had the fungal infection overtake the majority of their heads, granting them increased durability in that area, but also depriving them of their sight. Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Queen from Venomized Vol 1 5 001.png|Poisons (Marvel Comics) parasitize the host of the Klyntar to which they bond, transforming them into yet another Poison. Skulls.png|The Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) are essentially zombified by their parasite, enabling them to have a variety of special abilities, but little to no cognition. X Parasite.jpg|The X Parasite (Metroid Fusion) Las Plagas.jpg|Las Plagas (Resident Evil series) James Marcus.jpg|The Queen Leech (Resident Evil 0) after merging with the corpse of James Marcus. Nemesis T-Type.jpg|The Nemesis T-Type (Resident Evil 3: Nemesis) was created through the use of the NE-α Type parasite in high quantities. Chainsaw Man Resident Evil 4.png|The Chainsaw Man, infected with a Plaga (Resident Evil 4). Osmund Saddler.jpg|Osmund Saddler (Resident Evil 4) infested himself with a dominant species Plaga to control other Plagas. Salazarplant.jpg|Ramon Salazar (Resident Evil 4) fused with the Queen Plaga. Type 2 Plaga Infest.jpg|A Type-2 Plaga (Resident Evil 5) infecting someone to transform them into a Majini. Oozesquito.png|Oozesquitos (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) are mutant mosquitos who mutate humans through their bite. Infested Terran.jpg|An Infested Terran (StarCraft) Stukov.jpg|Alexei Stukov (StarCraft) Void Zombie Starfinder.png|Void Zombies (Starfinder) are infested with larval akata. The Strain Worm.jpg|The Strigoi vampires (The Strain) are created through a worm that acts as both a parasite and diffuses a pathogen. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Powers Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Fungal-based Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries